Two Teams
by Goddess Urd
Summary: A Cross over on Oh MY Goddess and Dragon Ball Z so tell me what you think this is the first time i tryed this , so plz read and review.


I do not own Oh My Goddess or Dragon Ball Z so please dont think that I do   
  
  
Two Teams   
Goddess Urd   
Chapter one   
  
  
  
  
  
"Belldandy , how about we take a trip to the other part of Tokyo?" Keiichi said as he was studying the news paper. "That sounds like a wonderful idea to me . but you know we should ask Urd and Skuld if they want to go to.Belldandy said bringing a tray of tea into the room keiichi was in. "ok , Ill tell / ask them them later." "Ask us what Keiichi ?" Urd asked sitting down nexed to Belldandy. "oh , well Keiichi wanted us to go on a trip to the other side of Tokyo." Belldandy said. "Hey that sounds like a good idea , I could come up with more ideas on inventions I could make there....YEAH!" Skuld yelled as she ran of to go pack."Yes it could be fun , Keiichi dear, but when are we going , if we are leaving tonight you have another thing coming because 2 Stupid Dogs is coming on and I dont want to miss it." Urd said slightly annoyed.   
  
"Well we could leave tomorrow morning."Keiichi said sipping his tea. "OK , that works for me , so Ill go get ready ." Urd said getting up . I better get ready too " Belldandy said and went with Urd to their separate rooms to go pack.   
  
  
*At Trunks's House*   
  
"Hey Gohan what in the world are you doing here?" Trunks asked Gohan who was sitting on the couch. "Im waiting for Bluma to finish my Great Saya Man costume because the old on didn't fit anymore." "OH , Well do you want to go to the park when she is done ? " Trunks asked looking at the door. "Sounds good to me kid." Gohan said waiting patiently. Just then Bulma came walking in. "Gohan here it is , I hope it fits you ." Bulma said handing Gohan a ring with a small blue button on it. "Thanx Bulma" Gohan said putting on the ring and pushing the blue button. Instantly Gohan was surrounded by a green flash , then Gohan was standing there , in his new suit almost like the last on but instead of a helmet he had on a head band to cover his hair. "I'd say it fits just fine." Gohan said pushing the button once more and the costume disappeard . "Im glad it does now run along I have things I need to get done before Vegeta decides to come in and making a bigger mess." Bulma said. "Ok " Said Trunks and both Trunks and Gohan went to the park.   
  
  
"Ok we are here." Keiichi said . "Where in the world is here?" Urd asked looking out the window. "All I see around here is a park and two boys walking to that park." Skuld said.   
"Hey I have an idea how about you guys hang out there and Ill go look for a place for us to stay." Keiichi said. "It works with me ." Urd said jumping out of the car. "Keiichi I would like to stay with you." Belldandy said. "And Ill go too , to make sure you two dont try anything ." Skuld said. "Well pick me up when you guys find a place to stay." Urd said and she started to walk towards the parks swings.   
  
  
"Gohan , do you feel a weird kind of power?" Trunks asked looking around. "Yes . But there is no one here besides us and that girl over there ." Gohan said nodding to the girl who was swinging on one of the swings."Well where do you think it is coming from?" "I dont know but it might be coming from that girl over there." Trunks said ."Do you see what I see? she has those marks on her face and I sense a weird power battling inside her." "Do you think she is evil?" Trunks asked. "I have no idea , I sense a dark power but also a good power in her, so it is hard to tell." Gohan said studding her from head to toe.   
  
'Hum....took them long enough to notice that IM here , but there is something weird about them but I cannot put my finger on it.' Urd said to herself. she looked up and her eyes meet Gohans. She saw him flinch a bit and she smiled.   
  
"Gohan she is looking at us also smiling." Trunks said."Maybe we should get ready to fight if anything happens. She looks like she means business." He said hurriedly.   
Gohan nodded and turned into a sayan.   
  
"Well, well, well, so he does have some power after all. but surely not as powerful as mine.' She smiled and raised her hands whispering a spell a small light came from he cupped hands and slowly the swing set started to bend and turned forming a giant metal monster.   
  
  
"Gohan....she just..just....." Trunks stammered . "she just made a monster out of the swing set." gohan said as shocked as Trunks was.   
  
Urd was about to send the monster out to attack when Belldandy ran to her making her stop what she was doing. "What do you think you are doing Urd !?" Belldandy asked looking at her sister. "Just having a little fun Bell dont have a cow." Urd said.   
  
"What is that girl think she is doing?!" Gohan said instantly disappearing grabbing Belldandy and flying back to the other side of the park away from Urd.   
  
Belldandy was going to yell at Urd some more when she felt a pair of arms picking her up and caring her to the other side of the park. Belldandy turned around and saw a young man about the age of 18 with black hair and a strange orange outfit.   
"Excuse me but why did you do that for?" Belldandy asked. ":I was saving you from that woman and that monster of hers." Gohan said."well , thank you but I didn't need her help, because she is my sister." Belldandy said walking back to Urd.   
  
  
"Urd you make that monster go away or I will have to do it for you." Belldandy said. "Oh Bell cant you have a little fun?" Urd asked. " Yes I can but I do not use my magic infront of humans !" "OK OK fine." Urd said and said something and the swing set went back to the way it was before Urd turned it into a monster.   
  
"Hey Trunks , what just happened?" Gohan asked. " Well that girl there said something about magic and humans and the other girl turned the swings back to the way it was." Trunks said.   
  
"Urd . Belldandy !" Keiichi called. we still cant find a place to stay , it seems like all the hotels and motels are full for the week" Skuld said coming up to them.   
  
" Hey Trunks its time for you two to come in." Bulma yelled to Gohan and Trunks.   
Trunks ran in , for a minute and then ran back out and headed to the group.   
  
"My mother said that you can stay with us for a while. My name is Trunks."   
"Hello trunks , IM Belldandy and you have meet my sister already her name is Urd and this is my boyfriend Keiichi and this is my other sister Skuld." Belldandy said shaking Trunks's hand.   
  
"Come fallow me ." Trunks said and the group followed trunks to his house and Trunks pushed open the door and walked in , mom there here ." Trunks called out.Bulma came out and smiles. " Hello IM Bulma and I understand you need a place to stay for a while?" she asked. " yes , IM sorry if we will be a burden , but there is no where else we could stay." Belldandy said..   
"Oh there is no trouble at all .you are all welcome here ." Bulma said . "I will show you to your room , please fallow me ." Bulma said and she lead them to their separate rooms.   
  
  
Suddenly they heard a big crash, and Bulma turned around. "trunks he's back ." she said to him. "Who is back?" Skuld asked. "My husband." Bulma said , " Trunks could you finish showing them to their rooms and ill go see whats wrong with your father this time."And Bulma went back downstairs.   
  
After Trunks got every one settled down and into their separate room he went back down stares and saw Urd sitting on the couch looking around. " Urd may I ask you a question ?" Trunks asked. "Sure what is it.?" "Well I sense a power where there is a dark force around you and another power surrounding it. what is that?" Trunks asked. "I cannot talk about it to you humans."   
  
"Whos calling who humans.?!" Vegeta said coming into the room . "We are not humans we are the last sayans walking on the face of the earth right now and may I ask who you are ?" Vegeta growled. Urd stared at him and smiled. "I am goddess Urd 2nd class in charge of the main computers in heaven ." Urd said. "Humph, I thought I smelled little rat roaming around. " Vegeta said.   
  
That got Urd mad and she called out "SUPER URD BOLT !" A ball of lightning hit Vegeta and he too got mad at that. "Why in the whole sayan world did you do that for ?!" Vegeta yelled as he doged the bolt. "Because I do not appreciate being called a   
rat." Urd said looking at VEgeta with fire in her eyes.   
  
"Urd , what are you doeing it is time to go to bed !" Belldadny called out to Urd and she walked in . "Oh hello sire I hope my sister here did not to anything to make herself a nucence." Belldandy said sarcasticly looking at Urd. "Oh it just fine thank you u little............." "Vegeta stop that right now and help me put these dishes away." Bulma said to stop what Vegeta was going to say.   
  
  
*****************   
Stay tuned to the next chapter.   
Ja NE,   
Goddess Urd 


End file.
